


The Sounds Of This Small Town Make My Ears Hurt

by ofmay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmay/pseuds/ofmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Gerard met Frank, it was a complete accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds Of This Small Town Make My Ears Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually comfortable writing fluff, so go easy on me :X
> 
> This started out as a "two people meeting in an elevator AU" and got way out of hand, sorry about that. There is a lot of Frank/Jamia in this, but if you look closely enough you can see that it was Frerard all long. I promise. 
> 
> Also kind of not!fic. 
> 
> Also I was my own beta for this so I apologise for any grammatical errors.

Gerard genuinely loved his apartment complex. Not only was it a ten minute walk from his job, it was roomy and comfortable all for a modest price. His neighbors were lovely as well. They were friendly and just made the whole experience much more enjoyable. He could sit on the balcony in the morning and have a chat with his roommate, sipping coffee while watching kids playing with their dogs down in the courtyard. His apartment overlooked a busy avenue, so more often than not he found it difficult to sleep at night, though he didn't really mind. His roommate slept like a rock, but Gerard found it quite peaceful and soothing to sit on the balcony at three in the morning, dozing off every so often as taxis whizzed by.   
  
At first, Gerard hadn't wanted to live in Jersey City. He had meant to return home after he finished college, but as soon as he got a taste of the city life, he was addicted. Exploring the nooks and crannies of the city, meeting new people every day, running across busy streets with friends and nearly getting hit, he wanted to inject it into his bloodstream.   
  
Either way, it wasn't like there was anything to go back to, was there? His younger brother was already a junior in college and his parents were selling their old house. Returning home would be useless. He was here to meet new people, take new chances, live his life.   
  
Like, yeah sure he was currently working at a comic book store and hadn't gotten laid in five months, but none of that mattered to him when he could breathe in the thick city air every single day.   
***  
The first time Gerard met Frank, it was a complete accident.   
  
He had been running a bit late for a meeting as his roommate had hogged the shower all morning, so not only was he overwhelmed, he still had morning breath and his hair was greasy as well. He stood in front of the elevator doors impatiently waiting for them to open so he could step inside.   
  
"Come _on_!" he exclaimed, kicking the doors with his foot.   
  
After a few more seconds the doors finally opened. He rushed inside, jabbed the 'Lobby' button with his thumb and leaned back against the side of the elevator before he noticed he wasn't alone.   
  
The first thing he noticed about the guy was his mouth. That was only because it was curled into a smirk, though. He was also a bit short and had a lip ring, and couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of Gerard.   
  
Usually Gerard would feel comfortable enough to strike up conversation with fellow elevator riders, especially people who had recently moved into the building because it made everyone feel welcome and happy and it was just a good thing to do. However, the guy's smirk raised a trail of goosebumps on Gerard's arm, and he didn't know why. He had never seen this guy before so he must have been a new resident.   
  
Gerard tried to keep his eyes attached to the red digital number on the wall reading the floor number as they slowly descended. He sneaked a small glance back at the man to see if he was still smirking - he wasn't, but he was still staring as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do in an elevator.   
  
Gerard raised an eyebrow. "What?" he hissed indignantly.  
  
The man just shrugged halfheartedly, offering a smile as the doors slid open with a _ding_. The _ding_  must have triggered something in Gerard's brain because he suddenly remembered that he was late for a meeting and couldn't afford to wait around for some random guy to explain what he was so interested in.   
***  
The second time Gerard met Frank, it wasn't as awkward, but it was still a total accident.   
  
It was two days after his first run in with the guy. It was early in the morning and Gerard was on his way to the store to buy another carton milk. He wasn't in a hurry this time; he had the apartment to himself for the weekend and was showered and well rested, putting him in a lovely mood.   
  
He recognised the guy's lip ring and short brown hair instantly, his face was far too attractive for Gerard to forget. It probably could have been a lot more awkward, if not for the fact that one of Gerard's more friendly neighbors, a young woman named Helen was also in the elevator.   
  
He smiled with relief as soon as he saw her standing there, fiddling with her keys.   
  
"Hi Helen!"  
  
Helen looked up and smiled warmly.   
  
"Hey Gee, g'morning."   
  
"Mornin'. How's the little tyke doing?" Gerard leaned back against the elevator railing beside Helen, turning his attention to her and away from lip ring guy.   
  
"He's been fine, though his latest obsession has been grabbing at my chest." She chuckled. "Boys will be boys, I suppose?"   
  
The lip ring guy laughed at that, but Gerard tried not to consider it.   
  
"Where is he right now, with his daddy I assume?" Gerard continued.   
  
Helen shoved her keys into her pocket, nodding. "He's with Daddy because Daddy was 'too tired' to run to the store for some orange juice so Mommy had to do it," she sighed.   
  
"Boys will be boys?" Gerard prompted, earning a chuckle in response as the elevator doors slid open.   
  
The three were halfway to the front doors of the lobby when Gerard spoke up again.   
  
"I'm actually on my way to the store as well. I could give you a ride if you want?" he offered, holding the door open for Helen, who smiled brightly.   
  
"I'd very much appreciate that, thank you," she replied.   
  
Lip ring guy didn't say a word as Gerard escorted Helen around to the side where the parking spaces were. When Gerard glanced back behind him, lip ring guy was walking in the other direction, hands in his pockets.   
***  
The third time Gerard met Frank was when the ice broke.   
  
It was over a week after their first run-in. Gerard had almost forgotten about the lip ring guy until he stepped into the elevator and once again saw that familiar head of short brown hair. It was six in the afternoon and he was leaving to pick up take out for himself and his roommate.   
  
Gerard tried to ignore the guy, but as soon as the metal doors slid shut, lip ring guy spoke up.   
  
"I'm Frank," was all he said, a rather expectant tone in his voice as well.   
  
Gerard jumped, turning to Frank and tightening his grip on the railing he was holding on to. "I- um, I'm Gerard," he mumbled.   
  
"I'm not trying to make this awkward or anything," Frank continued. "It's just this is the third time we've ridden in this elevator together and you've hardly noticed me at all. What's so wrong with me?"   
  
Gerard stared confusedly for a few seconds, his mouth slightly agape. "There's nothing wrong with you I just, I didn't know you were interested in talking to me." Gerard bit his lip.   
  
Frank grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Frank Iero. My girlfriend and her friends have been moving in and decorating a few floors up from yours the past few weeks. I've been helping them, that's why I've been around. What about you?"   
  
Frank had such an innocent, curious look in his eyes. Gerard couldn't think of anything else to do but stare dumbfoundedly at Frank until the elevator doors _dinged_ open. He shook his head, stepping out and motioning over to the front doors.   
  
"I'm walking a couple blocks down to this take out place, you could walk with me?" Gerard cringed at the way his sentences sounded. "If you're not gonna be busy, I mean."   
  
Frank smiled at that in such a warm way that Gerard couldn't help but smile back.   
  
"I'm Gerard Way," he said as he followed Frank out the door. "But there's not really much to know about me."  
***  
The fourth time Gerard met Frank, it wasn't in an elevator and it wasn't an accident.   
  
Truthfully, it was very delayed, if anything. They had exchanged numbers and planned see each other again soon. However, Gerard had to work and Frank had to be at the college, so finding free time wasn't the easiest. It was over three weeks after their first encounter with each other that they got around to making plans. At that point, Gerard had already met Frank's girlfriend - a very pleasant dark-haired girl who appeared to be about nineteen - in the apartment lobby after coming back from a walk with his roommate.   
  
 _"Hey Jamia!" His roommate had greeted her as though they were best friends. "How's the decorating been going? I've been meaning to stop by, I've just been so busy. Gee and I could definitely stop by sometime soon-"_  
  
 _The girl, apparently called Jamia, waved her hand dismissively and smiled. "It's alright, I understand. Thank you for the offer though, I appreciate it." Jamia's voice was kind of soft and easy on the ears, and she dressed very simply with hardly any makeup. Gerard decided he liked her._  
  
 _Gerard smiled awkwardly as Jamia turned to him._  
  
 _"I don't believe we've met? Jamia Nestor." He offered her hand, which Gerard gladly shook._  
  
 _"Gerard Way," he replied, causing Jamia's eyes to grow a bit larger._  
  
 _"Are you, now? My boyfriend has said something about you before, I think. His name is Frank, know him by chance?" she asked sweetly._  
  
It was seven o'clock on a Saturday evening when Gerard heard a knock on his door. He quickly snapped his comic book close and straightened his collar before shuffling over to the door and opening it.   
  
He and Frank stood there on either side of door, smiling at each other dumbly for longer than necessary until Gerard realised he was supposed to invite Frank inside.   
  
"Sorry, uh, come in."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck and turned away to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. Frank slowly walked past him, eyes shamelessly darting around to take in every sight possible.   
  
Gerard bit his lip at Frank's curiosity. His apartment was rather small, at least it was compared to others he had seen in the building. His roommate kept everything very tidy and organised, though, so maybe Frank would be able to see past the rest.   
  
"Nice place," Frank commented, an amused tone in his voice. "Everything looks really clean. Live with a girl?"   
  
He chuckled at his own joke while Gerard raised a confused eyebrow.   
  
"So what's on the agenda this evening?" Frank asked, turning to Gerard as they reached the living room.   
  
"Well I was thinking we could-"  
  
"Wait, you have a balcony?" Frank exclaimed, poking a finger toward the direction of it. "My girlfriend's doesn't. Can we-?"  
  
"Sure…" Gerard mumbled, slightly annoyed at being interrupted but not too concerned to mention it.   
  
Frank bounded over to the sliding glass doors and pulled them open before stepping out and walking up to the ledge. Gerard thought Frank looked like a toddler in a candy store, or however that saying went.   
  
He made his way around the couch and out onto the balcony with Frank. There was a light breeze and the golden sun was beginning its descent down to the horizon line of the late September sky.   
  
"Your hair looks cool in the wind, Gerard."   
  
Gerard chuckled, not finding the ability to take his eyes off the glittering city he ever so loved across the road. "Does it?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like leaves when they fall from the trees, 'cause then they're all red like your hair."   
  
"Are you saying my hair looks like dead leaves?" Gerard inquired.   
  
"No! I just mean..."  
  
Frank's voice trailed off when he noticed how Gerard's eyes were fixated on the tall, gleaming office buildings a few hundred feet away.   
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Gerard started, coming down from the high of breathing in the city air. "Nothing. Wanna go get a bite to eat and then I could show you a few cool stores down the block?" he offered instead.   
  
Frank was practically beaming, and Gerard wondered if Frank was happy all the time like he came off as. "Sounds fun. I'm following you."  
  
Two hours later, Gerard had shown Frank the ins and outs of the neighborhood and had finished a burger from McDonald's (Frank swore he'd eaten before he'd arrived at Gerard's apartment, although he did sneak a couple fries when Gerard wasn't looking.)   
  
Gerard was a couple steps ahead of Frank in the direction of the comic book store he worked at, deep in conversation.   
  
"What do you mean you've never seen _Dawn of the Dead_?!" Frank gaped over dramatically.   
  
Gerard furrowed his eyebrows. "I mean, I've watched _Night of the Living Dead_  loads of times, but my roommate doesn't like _Dawn of the Dead_  so I've never really gotten to see it," he explained.   
  
"Then I gotta show it to you, dude!"  
  
Gerard chuckled at that.   
  
"And, why do you always refer to him as your 'roommate?' That's kinda weird."   
  
Gerard gave Frank an incredulous yet amused look. "Why do you care? It's just something I've always done," he snapped, though there was a humorous tone in his voice.   
  
Frank just held up his hands in surrender. Gerard pointed to the building to the right up ahead.   
  
"That's the place. It closes soon but I'll be allowed in."  
  
Frank followed Gerard into the large store, a bell tinkling as he pushed the door open.   
  
For Gerard it was home sweet home, but Frank was in awe. Gerard didn't like to brag, but this comic book store had the widest selection anyone could find in the area. It was simply the best in Jersey City.   
  
"If you're not a fan of comics then I don't think this is gonna work out," Gerard said to Frank.   
  
He led Frank around the shelves and up to the register where his friend Ray was dozing off, head propped up against his hand.   
  
Frank stood back and watched as Gerard gave the counter a slap, causing the cashier to wake with a start. They guy brightened up as soon as he saw Gerard.   
  
"Way, wasn't your shift over three hours ago?" He waved a finger at Gerard, who laughed.   
  
"Ray, this is Frank," Gerard said, gesturing behind him. Frank took a couple steps forward and smiled. "I brought him here so he could bask in the glory of your shitty store."   
  
Ray sat up a little straighter. "Oh great, I'm always looking for people who can appreciate my shitty store. Ray Toro."   
  
He held out his hand for Frank to shake. Meanwhile, Gerard disappeared behind the shelves. Frank heard the distinct sound of a door opening and closing again. Gerard returned with a box in his hands, setting it on the counter.   
  
"New shipment arrived today. Would you like first looks, Frank?"  
  
Gerard looked up expectantly from where he was ripping off the packing tape to see Frank, grinning like mad but trying to cover it with his hand.   
  
"I'd be pleased."  
***  
Gerard wasn't sure what day it was. It was probably somewhere between the twentieth and thirtieth. He was far too busy to pay attention, though, even with Ray marking off every day on the calendar hanging in the back room.   
  
Business at the comic book store was booming after an article was written about it in the paper (apparently people still read that thing.) Gerard found himself complying to Ray's wishes, working overtime of his usual shift and working overtime of his overtime. Gerard, Ray, and Ray's girlfriend were the only employees, and with Christa still finishing up her last year of college, their already packed schedules became fuller with less free time. There was much less space for Gerard to scribble down notes in his planner. He didn't really mind though; the pay was getting better.   
  
He and Frank had gone out again a few more times. They mostly sneaked out during the evening and into the night. It was the only time that worked for them to be together; Frank's last class ended at five thirty and Gerard's usual Monday through Saturday shift ended at six.   
  
They took walks around downtown, stopping in little shops hidden in alleyways that stayed open late. They'd explore odd bookstores with smiling pink-haired young women standing behind the counter, pointing them to where the most interesting fiction was (while also giving Gerard many compliments on his bright red hair.) They'd browse through video game stores, bickering over whether the sequel was better or not. If time permitted they could spend hours at Asian food stores, buying boxes of candy with weird pictures of grinning cats on them.   
  
At first Frank started coming by the store after his classes were over and waited until Ray let Gerard leave. Gerard felt flattered to say the least, but as his shifts grew longer after a couple weeks, Ray kept him until eight. They didn't allow this to interfere with their shenanigans.   
  
It did leave them out later in the night, though. Gerard and Frank had gotten in the habit of taking silent walks around the suburban area of the city where Frank lived when it was so dark they couldn't even see each other. Gerard found these walks oddly comforting and soothing, simply enjoying Frank's company.   
  
It wasn't always like that, though. After a while Gerard started to miss doing everything he had started doing with Frank - running around late and exploring - with his roommate, rather. It got to the point where Gerard had too much to think about and too little time to contribute. So little that he stopped talking to Frank altogether, sometimes replying to his texts with another "I'm busy."   
  
That was, until one late night when Gerard was nodding off on the couch, only to fully wake with a start when his cell phone began vibrating furiously on the coffee table in front of him. In his daze, Gerard reached for it and answered.   
  
"Hello?" he yawned. The digital clock on the DVD player read that it was half past one.   
  
"Hey, Gerard?" came what sounded like a rough, hoarse voice from the other end.   
  
Gerard smiled softly. "Frank, what's up?"   
  
"Are you busy this Friday?" Frank inquired.   
  
Gerard paused for a second to regain his alertness before considering what Frank has said.   
  
"I don't think I'm busy, why?"  
  
A small sigh of relief came from the other end. "Friday is my birthday and Jamia is visiting family so she won't be around," Frank bitterly spat out the end of the sentence. Gerard guessed this must've really pissed Frank off.   
  
"So you're saying you're expecting me to take your sorry ass out for your birthday?"   
  
"I'm saying that I would really appreciate it if you took my sorry ass out for my birthday."   
  
Gerard thought for a second before responding confidently. "Well your sorry ass is in luck because my sorry ass knows of some very cool places to stop at."  
  
"Well my sorry ass is glad that your sorry- I mean my- can we stop talking about our asses?"   
  
Gerard laughed, sitting up a little from his spot on the right side of the couch. His roommate was clicking through tv channels absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what Gerard was saying.   
  
"So is Jamia being gone really pissing you off this much?"  
  
Frank sputtered on the other end. "It's not like that," he retorted. "I had just planned some stuff for us but then she told me that she had made plans to visit family and then just completely bailed on me," he finished with a huff.   
  
"You sound like a teenage girl when her boyfriend won't take her shopping," Gerard chuckled.   
  
"I do not!"   
  
"You do too!"  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Gerard's roommate said groggily.   
  
"Just Frank," Gerard replied before holding the phone back up to his ear. "So Friday?"  
***  
After consulting Ray's calendar in the back room of the comic book store, Gerard learned that Frank's birthday was on Halloween, which was lucky because Ray was giving him the day off anyway.   
  
It had originally been that Gerard would come into work at the regular time, but after explaining about a friend's birthday and all, Ray let it slide. On a usual day, Ray worked from nine in the morning until nine in the evening. Christa took classes at night, so she worked from opening until one, then Gerard replaced her until six. Downtown trick-or-treating started at four, so at first Ray had planned for Gerard to come into work and just keep everything orderly while Ray handed out candy, but after Gerard explained why he would be busy, Christa took his spot. Gerard would be ever grateful.   
  
Frank had invited Gerard to meet at his place for the night, which was a dorm room minus Frank's roommate.   
  
"Out at a costume party," Frank had mumbled when Gerard asked about it.   
  
Frank's dorm turned out to be a very tiny room comprised of two beds, one computer, one closet, and a small kitchen area. Frank called it cramped, Gerard thought it was cozy. Clothes were strewn everywhere and the trash bin was overflowing with empty Chinese take out boxes and granola bar wrappers.   
  
When Gerard had arrived, he received no answer after knocking on the door a few times. In fear that he would be disturbing someone else in the dormitories with the knocking sound, he tried the knob and found that the door was unlocked.   
  
Frank wasn't in the room, but Gerard could hear the distinct sound of running water behind a door on the right. He figured Frank wouldn't mind his entering and sat down on the edge of one of the beds, trying not to be too nosy by staring down at his lap. It was only a few minutes before the running water came to a stop and the door to the bathroom opened.   
  
Frank walked out wearing a damp t-shirt and boxers, drying his hair with a towel. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Gerard sitting on the bed. Neither of the two spoke or moved for a few seconds before Frank simply shrugged and walked over to his closet, retrieving a pair of jeans and pulling them on as if this were the most normal thing in the world.   
  
"You didn't answer me when I knocked."   
  
Frank looked up from where he was shoving his wallet and keys into his pants pocket.   
  
"I was in the shower, or didn't you notice?" Frank said amusedly. "So, where will you be taking me tonight?" he continued, finally turning to put his attention on where Gerard was sitting.   
  
Gerard grinned. "Well, as you can see, I am here to celebrate your birthday with you, but I haven't yet bought a gift."  
  
Frank shook his head. "Oh, no you don't need to buy me a-"  
  
"After all, you don't get to celebrate being twenty-one every day, and that's why I will be taking you to some high class places for you to experience the life of a true adult," Gerard stated proudly.   
  
Frank just rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Like a strip club?"  
  
Gerard pressed his lips together. "If umm- if that's what you'd like," he mumbled.   
  
Frank burst out laughing, gripping onto the edge of the counter for support. "I'm not like that. I was just hoping to get a cup of coffee or something simple."   
  
Gerard smiled with relief. "That's good. Simplicity is good."   
  
Frank's idea of simplicity turned out to be much different from Gerard's.   
  
They did stop at Starbucks promptly after leaving Frank's dorm, and their night out was similar to their usual: a stroll around town to stop a few shops and take in the atmosphere. Trick-or-treaters were running around merrily, bags filled with candy gripped tightly in their hands. They were bouncing off buildings and cars, superhero capes flying behind them as they ran and the occasional tiara fell off of a toddler's head.

It was the best experience in the world, Gerard decided. Walking through downtown, aimlessly chatting with Frank while sipping coffee. Plus he was practically glowing with the aura the kids were giving off with their excitement and squeals of joyous laughter, digging through their bags and trading candy with their friends.   
  
That lasted for a few solid hours, and as the warm evening trickled into the chilly night, the trick-or-treating eventually died down and the aura was gone. Gerard suggested they head back to the dorm before it got too dark to find their way back.   
  
There was a small convenience store about a block away from Frank's dorm which he slipped into as they passed it. In fact, he had been so quiet about it that Gerard had continued walking down the sidewalk, unaware that Frank had gone at all.   
  
He found Frank at the counter, a six pack of beer set proudly in front if him. He handed the cashier his I.D., who examined it for a few seconds before handing it back and wishing Frank a happy birthday, a knowing grin on the cashier's face.   
  
Frank flashed Gerard a wide smile as he followed him out of the store. "Hey, I won't be twenty-one every day."   
  
"Are you gonna drink those all those yourself?"   
  
"I thought we'd share them."   
  
Gerard rolled his eyes. "I don't drink, Frank."  
  
"You do tonight."   
  
By the time Gerard would usually be passed out on the couch, he had drank only one bottle, while Frank was busy polishing off his third.   
  
Gerard had lectured Frank about drinking before they even arrived at the dorm. ("Come on, are you saying you didn't drink anything on your twenty-first birthday?")   
  
When Gerard had claimed he didn't drink, it had been true, and it was due to the fact that he got drunk very easily, and waking up with a hangover wasn't his favorite way to start any day. Frank seemed to have a higher tolerance than him, but after the third, Gerard could tell he was hammered. Frank was bouncing off the walls like the trick-or-treaters had, and Gerard just giggled in his tipsy state, watching Frank throw dirty clothes around the room.   
  
It didn't take long until he mentioned Jamia.   
  
Frank went on endlessly. All Gerard knew from what Frank was saying was that he was completely pissed about Jamia missing his birthday ("I've never missed one of hers! Couldn't she have visited her family some other time?!") Gerard was sure Frank wouldn't have wanted to get drunk if Jamia had been there.   
  
After a bit, Frank let his words trail off. He was sat on his bed across from Gerard, who kept tapping his foot and humming a song he'd had stuck in his head that day. Gerard had definitely been caught off guard when Frank suddenly lunged forward, crashing their mouths together ungracefully and pushing Gerard down against the mattress.   
  
And Gerard was too tipsy to worry about what he was doing as he snaked his arms around Frank's waist, holding him tight. Gerard was too caught in the moment, enjoying the taste of beer on Frank's lips and the feeling of Frank's warmth against his front.   
***  
The first time Frank met Gerard's roommate they were cuddled up together on a couch.   
  
It wasn't long after Frank's birthday that the first snow fell. He had mentioned that he would be at Jamia's apartment and Gerard had told him that he was welcome to stop by on his way out.   
  
When Frank arrived at Gerard's door, he decided to simply let himself in. If Gerard asked about it, Frank would say that he was just doing what Gerard had done to him. Couldn't get upset at that, could he?   
  
Frank let himself in, (he had found the spare key hidden behind a painting after looking around for bit. He'd have to tell Gerard to find better hiding spots) and strode into the living room where Gerard was sitting, talking over a sketchbook with a girl pressed up against him that looked to be Gerard's age, twenty-three. All Frank could see of her was her short black hair, that she had a sleeve tattoo, and that she appeared to be discussing a drawing with Gerard.   
  
When Frank awkwardly cleared his throat, both Gerard and the girl snapped their heads around in surprise and that gave Frank a better look at the girl's face. She wore bold eye makeup and a permanent smirk.   
  
"Frankie!" Gerard exclaimed, handing the sketchbook to the girl and standing up from where he was sitting. "How'd you get in?"  
  
"Y- I found your spare," he stuttered. Gerard didn't seem to mind.   
  
"Hey, I don't think you guys have ever met before, have you?" Gerard looked back and forth from Frank and the girl. The girl shook her head quickly, looking at Frank expectantly.   
  
Gerard gestured to the girl and at Frank saying, "Lindsey Ballato, Frank Iero. Lindsey's my roommate, Frank is Jamia's boyfriend."  
  
Lindsey turned to Frank and smiled at him, the skin around her eyes crinkling as she did. "Any friend of Gerard's is a friend of mine," she said sweetly before addressing Gerard again.   
  
"So you do think that this would look better in charcoal or pen?"   
  
Gerard thought for a second. "Pen. It would make it easier to appreciate the details."  
  
Lindsey smiled again, thanked Gerard, and walked off into the hallway toward the bedrooms. When she gone, Frank took her spot on the couch.   
  
"I never knew you lived with a girl," was the first thing he said.   
  
Gerard chuckled. "You never asked."  
  
"How come I've never seen her before?" Frank inquired.   
  
"She's in this band," Gerard explained, "and she's not usually around when you're over because she plays shows every evening."   
  
"Oh," Frank mumbled in reply, looking down at his lap and fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. Meanwhile, Gerard sat back down and picked the remote back up.   
  
"She's really pretty."  
  
"Mm?" Gerard glanced at Frank.   
  
"Lindsey, I mean. She's gorgeous."   
  
Gerard blushed. "Oh, yeah she is, isn't she." He stated the last part as a statement, rather than a question.   
  
An awkward silence fell upon the room, the only noise coming from the reruns of Friends on the tv. Lindsey came back into the living room a few more times over the course of an hour. She'd squeeze herself into the small place between Frank and Gerard before asking questions about her drawing. Every time she retreated back to her bedroom, she'd shoot Frank another big smile. Frank assumed she was trying to he polite, but he was too anxious to feel very welcome.   
  
They watched more episodes of Friends than Frank would have liked, but he didn't find it fit to speak up.   
  
During an advert about toothpaste, he turned his head to Gerard, who looked back at him.   
  
"Did we go out together on my birthday?" Frank asked quietly.   
  
Gerard looked surprised at the fact that Frank had forgotten. "Of course we did, you don't remember?"   
  
"I only remember waking up feeling like shit, then puking my guts out."  
  
Gerard chuckled. "Typical day after the twenty-first birthday. Linds was the same way."  
  
"What did I do the same way?"   
  
Frank looked up as Lindsey walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge.   
  
"I'm just telling Frank how you got piss drunk on your twenty-first 'cause he did too."  
  
"Oh." Lindsey smiled at the memory. "Yeah, good while it lasts, sucks after you wake up, right Frank?" She took a sip from the bottle.   
  
Frank chuckled. "Probably. I don't remember anything before waking up."  
  
"Really?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow. "That's too bad. You'll have to get drunk again so you can see how it feels."  
  
Gerard rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Linds…"   
  
Lindsey pretended to not have heard him. "In fact, become an alcoholic!"   
  
"For God's sake, he's still young!"   
  
"I'll give him some time," said Lindsey, chuckling. Gerard stuck his tongue out at her as she left the room.   
  
"Don't mind Lindsey. She's really nice once you get to know her," assured Gerard.   
  
Frank didn't reply. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he turned on the screen to see a text from Jamia. He typed out a reply as Gerard began flipping through tv channels.   
  
A few minutes later when Frank slipped his phone back into his pocket, Gerard spoke up.   
  
"It really is too bad that you don't remember your birthday, you know."  
  
"Why?" Frank couldn't control the bitter tone is his voice as he spoke. "What it that great?"   
  
Gerard shrugged halfheartedly. "I thought it was. We took a walk and saw a lot of trick-or-treaters. It felt nice."   
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Frank huffed.   
  
Gerard glared at Frank incredulously. "Are you upset about something?"   
  
Frank shook his head. "Head still hurts, that's all," he mumbled before standing. "I should get going actually."  
  
"Oh- alright. I'll see you later?"   
  
Frank gave a slight nod of the head before leaving the room.   
***  
Jamia's apartment had all teal colored walls. The walls were the reason the cost of the apartment had been so cheap. The teal walls had made the apartment very hard to sell, as most of the other apartments in the complex had white walls. Jamia and her friends hadn't minded the color, though.   
  
Frank and Jamia were attending the same college in Jersey City. Frank was majoring in journalism, Jamia was majoring in advertisement. She didn't have much free time after she started doing job experience downtown every day when she wasn't at school.   
  
Jamia lived with three of her girlfriends, so Frank could expect a huge load of uninvited cheek kisses and tight hugs whenever he visited. Jamia was the only one out of the four that had a boyfriend, which meant that Frank had endured many more chick flicks than he'd liked, all with more girls than he'd prefer cuddled up against him. By the time winter rolled around, he'd been putting up with them all for almost four months, so he was used to it.   
  
On Christmas Eve, Frank and Jamia bundled up as Frank toured her around to all the places Gerard had shown him. She, like Frank, had been very surprised at the little perks of the city that usually went unnoticed. They listened to carolers that stood huddled around music booklets. They warmed their hands around cup after cup of hot chocolate, and Frank even convinced Jamia to go ice skating on the pond in the park.   
  
They were sitting on a frozen bench in the park, pressed up against each other as little kids around them busied themselves with snowmen and snow angels.   
  
"You're a fucking idiot," Jamia whispered to Frank quietly so the children wouldn't hear.   
  
"What do you mean?" Frank asked incredulously, eyebrows raised with amused confusion.   
  
"We could be in your dorm right now with the heater on but instead you decide to freeze me."   
  
Frank rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Jamia, letting her snuggle closer to him.   
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
At the same time, Lindsey was dancing around to rock versions of Christmas classics that played happily throughout the apartment.   
  
"We should invite Ray, Frank, Christa, and Jamia over and have a triple date!" she shouted over White Christmas.   
  
After Lindsey settled down and adjusted the music volume accordingly, she and Gerard pulled the couch over to sit facing the balcony. They didn't dare step into the feet of snow piling up in their balcony, though. Instead they drank warm cups of coffee and played obscure card games. Gerard wouldn't have wanted to spend his Christmas Eve any other way.   
***  
Gerard had been invited to a party on New Year's Eve. It was at Ray's house, and it was one of those "friend of a friend" parties. Christa's college friends and their boyfriends, Ray and his nerdy comic book friends, and anyone that wanted to come was invited. Lindsey had arrived at Ray's house an hour earlier than everyone else to set up and rehearse a bit before people started showing up; her band would be playing for a while that night.   
  
Lindsey's invitation contribution had been Jamia. At least that's what Gerard assumed when he saw Jamia standing with all her girlfriends by the tv.   
  
It was about nine when Gerard noticed Jamia. He had been playing Monopoly with Ray and three other drunk people until the beer at the table ran out and they all left to get more. Gerard clutched the can of Coke he had in his hand before approaching her.   
  
"Hey, Jamia."   
  
All of Jamia's friends were holding beer bottles and had hazy looks in their eyes. Jamia was drinking from a can of lemonade.   
  
"Hi Gerard," she greeted brightly. "What's up?"   
  
"Not drinking either?" Gerard couldn't help but ask as he nodded toward Jamia's lemonade.   
  
Jamia chuckled. "Not for another year. I'm still underage."   
  
Gerard shrugged. "I know that. Everyone I knew from college drank underage."  
  
"Are you suggesting I break the law?" Jamia's eyes widened over-dramatically. "I'd think you of all people would be against condoning that."   
  
"Me of all people?!" Gerard exclaimed, smiling involuntarily.   
  
"Well yeah, you're walking 'round this place of drunks boasting that fucking Coke!" Jamia giggled, turning fully toward Gerard. The rest of her friends walked off in search of another person to run their conversation.   
  
Gerard was laughing as he leaned against the couch and took another sip of his Coke. "I don't think everyone here is drunk."  
  
"Ray's pretty drunk," Jamia interjected. "So is Linds."   
  
That was true. Lindsey and her band mates were all wasted, but their music was already so eccentric that nobody would be able to tell it was any different than usual. The only reason Gerard could tell was because he and Lindsey lived together. He'd spent countless nights lying awake in bed unable to sleep with Lindsey's bass sending vibrations through the floor.   
  
"Is Frank here?"   
  
Jamia looked around. "Yeah. He went to the bathroom a little while ago, but I haven't seen him since. Hey, my friends are calling for me to come over. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"   
  
Gerard nodded, walking off in the direction of the bathrooms while Jamia went off in the direction of the dance floor.   
  
After searching the hall and peeking into a few of the bedrooms, Gerard found Frank in the kitchen holding a bottle of beer and telling a story to a group of young looking guys. Frank didn't seem to notice Gerard at first, so Gerard stood in the doorway listening absently, watching the way Frank moved his hands when he spoke.   
  
"Seriously dude, that redhead girl that Jamia was talking to is hot." A lanky dark haired man was talking as Gerard began paying more attention to their actual conversation.   
  
Frank laughed at that. "Rebecca? Yeah, that's Mia's roommate."   
  
"You should let me have a go with her," the dark haired man said before taking another swig of his beer.   
  
"You can have her," Frank assured him. "My girlfriend is prettier anyway."   
  
All the other guys in the room rolled their eyes, and the dark haired one gave Frank a shove as he laughed.   
  
Gerard must've made some kind of noise then then, because one of the guys pointed at him and said loudly, "Hey red hair, can we help you with something?"   
  
Gerard felt his cheeks grow hot. "Sorry, I'll just-"  
  
Frank noticed. "Gee! What're you doing hiding from us?" He got up from where he was sitting on the counter and walked up to Gerard, most of the guys following, including the dark haired man.   
  
"This is Gerard, he's my friend," Frank stated almost proudly, causing Gerard's face to flush even deeper. "This is Shaun," Frank said, gesturing to the dark haired man who reached out a hand for Gerard to shake.   
  
Shaun then turned to Frank and said,"I'm gonna go talk to her, see you later."   
  
Frank saluted him as he walked off before turning to Gerard and smiling. "I haven't talked to you in a while, what's up?"   
  
Gerard shrugged. "Usual, usual. Still at the comic book store every day."  
  
"How're things going with Lindsey?"   
  
Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Lindsey? Uhm, fine I guess?"   
  
If smiling bitterly is possible, that was Frank's reaction.   
  
"A-are things going well with Jamia?"   
  
"Of course they are," Frank said quickly, averting this gaze to where Jamia was standing. "Why wouldn't they be?"   
  
"Well, I don't know," Gerard mumbled. "Something could have gone badly since we last spoke-"  
  
"Nothing did," Frank assured him.   
  
Gerard was only confused by Frank's playful yet harsh tone. The two stood in silence for a while, staring at each other waiting for the other to speak. After a few minutes, Lindsey's band finished playing for the night, a loud chatter filling the room instead while a second band began setting up.   
  
"I think I'll go talk with Lindsey," Gerard said quietly, turning away.   
  
Frank made an annoyed sound as if Gerard had cut him off in the middle of a sentence.   
  
Lindsey was still fairly drunk when Gerard found her lying on the couch. She sat up to let Gerard sit, only to fall against him as soon as he sat. Gerard wrapped his arm around her and held her up as she rubbed her eyes, trying to focus herself.   
  
"I think I did something to make Frank upset," Gerard sighed, hoping that Lindsey would be able to understand him properly.   
  
"Ahh, don't be silly. What could you have done?" Lindsey slurred.   
  
"That's what I don't really know. He just gets all uptight whenever I talk about you."   
  
Lindsey shrugged. "Doesn't bother me."   
  
"Couldn't you have been nicer to him when you met him? That's probably why he doesn't want to talk to me, you intimidated him," Gerard huffed, realising what he was saying for the first time.   
  
Lindsey laughed loudly, causing a group of girls next to the couch to jump and stare at her.   
  
"I didn't intimidate him the way you think I did."   
  
"Are you actually being serious or is this just you being drunk?"  
  
"Gerard," Lindsey said warningly, sitting up fully and brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes were unfocused. "Frank likes you. Like, he like likes you." She erupted into giggles as soon as she finished speaking.  
  
Gerard sat in silence at her words, trying to work things out in his head while Lindsey held her hand over her mouth in attempt to stifle her laughter.   
  
"What do you mean, like likes me?" It wasn't like they were in sixth grade anymore.   
  
Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Frank is completely head over heels for you, trust me."   
  
Gerard blinked, surprised. "No he isn't, he's dating Jamia, right?" Not twenty minutes ago, Frank was telling his friends how pretty she was. Wasn't he?   
  
"That doesn't mean anything," Lindsey said quickly as she stood up and pulled Gerard up to his feet. "Let's dance," she said, pulling him out to the dance floor without any other context.   
  
When the countdown to midnight started, the band stopped playing and everyone in the room began shouting down the seconds.   
  
Thirty. Gerard was busy holding on to Lindsey to keep her from falling over.   
  
Twenty. Jamia sat down next to Frank at the breakfast bar and whispered to him how silly everything was.   
  
Ten. Frank spotted Gerard through the crowd and stared, wondering what he was thinking.   
  
Half of the people yelled "Happy New Year" as the clock struck midnight while the other half embraced someone with a kiss. Some welcomed a boyfriend or girlfriend, some simply kissed a stranger. Gerard felt his breath leave him as Lindsey shoved him up against the wall and kissed him, hard.   
  
Frank and Jamia just awkwardly smiled at each other for a few seconds before Frank reached over to brush a piece of hair from her face. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together sweetly, and his eyes stayed open to watch the way Gerard was letting Lindsey kiss him a few feet away.   
*****  
For the next four months, Frank and Gerard's friendship came to a bitter halt. They couldn't hold a conversation for more than five minutes and they stayed silent whenever they got into the elevator together. It was too bad, Gerard thought. He was sort of left hanging after what Lindsey had told him at the party. Did he really believe her? She didn't even remember telling him anything when Gerard had asked her if she did. He had no idea how to feel about it, and it didn't make matters any better when Frank became over protective of Jamia, not allowing her to have any contact with Gerard or Lindsey.   
  
At least, Gerard was pretty sure that was what he was doing. Lindsey stopped talking about the two after a while and began playing her bass more often. It was almost too convenient that Jamia stopped talking to Lindsey. Now Gerard wouldn't know about Frank's relationship.   
  
Not that he was supposed to know a lot, of course. He just felt that if Lindsey had told the truth, he'd be able to find out by watching the way Frank acted around Jamia. That wasn't an option anymore.   
  
Gerard thought about Frank too much. It was becoming unbearable. He couldn't decide if Frank had stopped talking to him because Frank stopped liking him, or it just kind of happened. He couldn't decide if he should miss Frank's company, or he should get over it. Then he got upset with himself for caring too much, then got even more upset when he realised how much he actually missed Frank.   
  
When Gerard's birthday rolled around, he didn't dare call Frank about it. He simply rented a few movies with Lindsey and spent the entire day on the couch watching them and complaining about how much he hated birthdays. He turned down Lindsey's suggestion to get drunk and didn't bother checking his phone the entire day.   
  
When the doorbell rang at about eight o'clock, Gerard and Lindsey looked at each other and had a silent argument over who would get up and answer it, as both were comfortable where they were. In the end, they decided to stay on the couch and wait for whoever was at the door to leave. Gerard didn't want to deal with anyone, and either way it was probably just the postman.   
  
The doorbell rang two, three, four more times, and Gerard rolled his eyes, finally pushing off his blankets and getting up off the couch.   
  
"Pushy charity people," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the door and opened it.   
  
Frank was standing there, finger hovering over the doorbell, eyes red.   
  
"You look terrible," was the first thing out of Gerard's mouth, and he instantly regretted it when Frank burst into tears.   
  
Gerard but his lip, unsure of what to say. Instead, he pat Frank on the back and motioned for him to come inside. Lindsey arrived quickly on the scene and her hand flew to cover her mouth as soon as she saw Frank.   
  
"What's wrong, Frankie?" she exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder and bending slightly to reach his height. Frank only glared in return.   
  
"Lindsey, get out," Gerard said hurriedly. He loved Lindsey and didn't know what was wrong but whatever it was, Lindsey would probably just make it worse if she tried to talk to Frank about it.   
  
Lindsey just shrugged as if none of it mattered to her and walked past them to her bedroom.   
  
As soon as they were alone, Frank walked quickly past Gerard and slid the balcony door open before glancing back to see if Gerard was following.   
  
Once they were out on the balcony, Gerard slid the door shut and leaned up against the railing next to Frank, who was staring at the ground below.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Jamia."  
  
Gerard was slightly taken aback, not expecting Frank to answer that easily.   
  
"What did she do?" Gerard shot a concerned glance at Frank, who refused to return it.   
  
"Said no," Frank muttered so quietly that he was practically inaudible with all the wind and traffic around them.   
  
"About what?" Gerard was just confused now.   
  
Frank angrily shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled something out of it, looking up at Gerard for a second, putting on display the look of annoyance in his eyes. He thrust a small box into Gerard's hands and resumed his previous position of leaning back against the railing.   
  
Gerard didn't even have to open the box to finally understand.   
  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry-"  
  
"I don't want to fucking hear it," Frank spat.   
  
"Maybe she wasn't ready."  
  
"We dated for six years." 

Gerard's eyes widened. "Really?"

Frank shrugged. "Since eighth grade."

"I'm s-"

"Don't say it."  
  
"You don't want my sympathy?"   
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why are you even here?"  
  
Frank paused. He didn't even move a muscle.   
  
"I don't know," he whispered, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm glad she said no."  
  
Gerard raised an eyebrow. "How are you glad?"  
  
"Well, if I'm being honest, I saw this coming a long time ago and I know she did too… I just- I couldn't…" Frank swallowed hard. "I met someone else."  
  
Frank stayed quiet for a long time after that. Gerard didn't know whether it was because Frank was trying to find the right words to say, or he didn't want to say them at all. Maybe both.   
  
"And Jamia could tell," Frank continued. "But that doesn't matter either, because I fucked it up with them too."   
  
"You mean you couldn't decide who you wanted more?" Gerard asked.   
  
"No. I knew who I wanted more. I just wouldn't let myself do anything about it."  
  
Frank finally turned fully to Gerard, looking him in the eyes as he said, "I was scared, alright? I just stayed with Jamia because she was all I knew, and I felt safe around her. I shouldn't have done that."   
  
"It's okay Frank, really, it is. I'm sure whoever you wanted would be happy to be with you now." Gerard swallowed thickly.   
  
Frank chuckled lifelessly. "Shut up, asshole."   
  
Gerard sputtered. "Well that was rude, what's got your knickers in a twist?"  
  
Frank suppressed a smile. "Stop making me like you."   
  
"I don't want to."  
  
Frank looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"   
  
Gerard said his words over in his head a few times, making sure they were right. "I mean, I like you too. Asshole."   
  
Frank looked as though he couldn't comprehend a thing in the world. "But- but you're dating Lindsey…"  
  
Gerard was completely taken aback by the fact that Frank had thought that. "I'm not dating Lindsey," he said indignantly. "She's just a friend from art school."   
  
Gerard caught a glimpse of Frank's face before he got a mouth full of it. He would like to say he remembered what their first kiss was like when it happened back in October, but he didn't.   
  
Before Gerard knew it, Frank was standing on his toes and had his arms wrapped around Gerard's neck, kissing him for all it was worth.   
  
Gerard really wished there would be some sort of firework display behind his eyelids as he kissed Frank, like in the movies, but it didn't happen.   
  
When Frank pulled away, a long string of apology spilled from his lips immediately.   
  
"I'm sorry I stopped talking to you, I didn't mean for that to happen, I was just scared because I really like you and I didn't want you to know how I felt so I decided that the best way for me to do that was to not tell you anything but it was a bad idea-" Frank said hurriedly in one breath before Gerard took a step closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in for another kiss.   
  
When Frank seemed to calm down and his arms grew slack around Gerard's neck, Gerard pulled away.   
  
"It's okay, we're not in high school anymore, I don't need a big apology. I believe you."  
  
Frank blushed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Gerard whispered, reaching for Frank's hands and giving them small reassuring squeeze.   
  
Gerard could feel his heart swell with adoration when he saw Frank smile for the first time in months, there was no denying it.   
  
"Happy birthday, Gerard," Frank barely whispered.   
  
"You remembered?"   
  
"Surprisingly enough, I did."   
*****  
Everything moved quickly after that night, as if someone had flipped a switch that suddenly brought life to the situation.   
  
Frank had been extremely nervous on their first date, acting as though he had never done anything like it before. He kept asking Gerard if they were supposed to hold hands and who was supposed to pay the restaurant bill and if sharing jackets was an acceptable thing. Gerard couldn't help but think that Frank was the most adorable person he'd ever dated. The entire night he had to press tiny kisses to Frank's cheek and tell him to calm down, that he wasn't doing anything wrong and Gerard would make sure everything went right.   
  
It was a side of Frank that Gerard had never seen before, the side that wasn't the confident one Gerard had grown accustomed to. Not that he minded, though. He knew that Frank would figure everything out eventually, and Gerard was just glad that he got to love Frank through it all.   
  
Gerard also got to learn another side of Frank he had never seen before, and it was the musical side. Lindsey had a couple acoustic guitars for when her band came over to practice, and when Lindsey challenged Frank to a play off on the guitar, Frank absolutely awed Gerard with how good he was.   
  
Lindsey and Gerard's apartment spent that entire summer empty, collecting dust and awaiting their return. Lindsey would be on a headlining tour with her band for six weeks before joining Frank and Gerard for the remaining part of the summer.   
  
While Lindsey was touring, Gerard had taken Frank back to his hometown in Belleville to meet his family. He hadn't realised how much he actually missed them until he showed up without notice on their doorstep with his new boyfriend. His parents had warmed up to Frank almost immediately, after the whole "I thought you guys knew I liked guys" conversation was over.  
  
Gerard felt overwhelmed with relief when Mikey (who was home for the summer) treated Frank as though he was an old friend, playing video games together and discussing movies they liked. As it turned out, Mikey worked at Frank's favorite restaurant in Jersey City, and it didn't take them long to recognise each other.   
  
"Small world," Mikey had said as he sized Frank up after Gerard had introduced them.   
  
As Mikey beat Frank's ass in another round of Guitar Hero, Gerard joined his parents in the kitchen to help make supper. His mother had reacted well when Gerard told her that Frank was a vegetarian because she got an excuse to use a new spaghetti squash recipe she'd been dying to try, or so she'd said. 

His mother and father went silent as soon as he walked in, resuming their actions as casually as possible.  
  
"Can I help?" Gerard asked hesitantly.   
  
His mother smiled at him sweetly. "You could set the table," she said.   
  
Gerard nodded and tried to ignore the bitter silence that fell upon the room as he brought plates and silverware to the dining table where his father was sitting, eyeing him, watching him as he moved.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Gerard asked his father, feeling uneasy by the look on his face.   
  
"Everything is fine, sweetheart," his mother said quickly before his father could open his mouth. "Your father just isn't-"  
  
"I'm a bit confused, Gerard," his father said, cutting his mother off completely. She sighed and resumed stirring sauce in a pot.   
  
"About what?"   
  
"I was under the impression that you were with that kind girl you introduced to us last year before you moved out."   
  
Gerard rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "I've told you a million times, I'm not dating Lindsey, I never have."   
  
His father pressed his lips together disapprovingly and Gerard felt his stomach drop. Did his parents not support his decision of dating Frank?   
  
Gerard didn't speak to his father for the rest of the night. Instead, he helped his mother finish the spaghetti, and called for Frank and Mikey when it was ready.   
  
"One more game!" Mikey shouted back. His mother shook her head, laughing, before going to the living room to get them.   
  
"It's not that I don't like him," Gerard's father said suddenly when she gone. "I do like him."   
  
Gerard didn't get a chance to respond before Frank came bounding in, followed closely by his mother who was pulling Mikey by the ear.   
  
Gerard placed a hand softly on the side of Frank's face before pulling him in for a kiss. Frank was blushing hard when he pulled away. "In front of your parents?!" he practically squeaked before Gerard's mother began gesturing for them to sit.   
  
Later that night Gerard had to grab an extra pillow from the linen closet and push everything off his bed that he'd left there for a year. He let Frank snuggle up close to him, because he was shivering like mad.   
  
"Are you cold, Frankie?" He wrapped an arm around Frank, holding him closer.   
  
Frank shook his head slightly before whispering, "I heard what your dad said."   
  
Gerard drew in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry," he said, unable to think of anything else he could say.   
  
"I love you," Frank mumbled a while later when he could feel Gerard's heart beat from where their chest were pressed together. He didn't even know if Gerard was awake or not until a pair of warms lips pressed against his forehead told him so.   
  
Gerard barely breathed, not trusting his voice. That word had been left unsaid between them until then. 

"Really?"  
  
"Really." 

Gerard had planned to stay two weeks at his parents' house, but immediately shortened the time to one week. He just didn't like the way his father acted around Frank. It didn't matter anyway, because there wasn't anything his father could do about it besides send dirty glares at Frank.   
  
They made other plans. Instead of staying with Gerard's parents, they took Mikey with them to join Lindsey's crew while they were on tour. They called themselves "The Support Crew" and ran around backstage giving everyone bottles of water or plugging cords in when they were asked. It was definitely one of the best experiences Gerard had ever had, just because all of his favorite people were in one place at one time and he got to travel all across America with them. Frank also played guitar and sang for him every chance they got, which was a huge plus.   
  
Lindsey's band was playing two shows in Los Angeles, so on the morning of the second day Gerard and Frank stood outside on the balcony, watching the sunrise from their hotel room. The hotel overlooked a long string of beach houses and had a nice view of the coast a bit farther back. The morning air was warm and the first rays of sunlight were radiant on Frank's tan skin. He looked like he was glowing, with his eyes closed, absorbing the warmth as Gerard stepped out on the balcony, careful not to wake his sleeping brother inside the room as he slid the door shut.   
  
"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Frank sighed contently.   
  
Gerard paused. Was it beautiful? If he looked closely enough, it reminded him of his home in Jersey City with all the towering office buildings and the unending noises of car horns, but it wasn't right. California was beautiful, no doubt, but Gerard definitely didn't think that any city could compete with the one he fell in love with when he was younger.   
  
Gerard shook his head and chuckled. He was being over dramatic.   
  
"Yeah, it is," he agreed.   
  
Frank smiled as he felt Gerard wrap his arms around him from behind and rest his head against Frank's.   
  
"I wish I could wake up every morning to this." Frank continued.   
  
Gerard considered it. He usually woke up every morning and stepped out onto his balcony in his apartment. Back there, the air wasn't fresh and light like in California, back there is was thick and heavy, and he loved it that way. At least, he was used to it like that.   
  
"Do you?"   
  
Frank nodded. "More than anything."  
  
"We could move here," Gerard said suddenly. He chewed on his lip anxiously as he waited for Frank's response, which came after a long while.   
  
"I like it better in Jersey," Frank said in a small voice, though his eyes twinkled in the morning California light. "It- it wouldn't feel right here."  
  
"I agree."   
  
A lengthy silence followed. Gerard let go of Frank and walked around to stand next to him, gazing out into the distance. By then, people were beginning to walk out onto their balconies to enjoy the view as well.   
  
"You know, it's your turn to meet my parents now," Frank said, changing the subject. Gerard greatly appreciated it.   
  
When Frank and Gerard returned home after the tour was over, they planned to lay low for a little while and relish the time they had before Frank went back to college. However, their plans were once again changed.   
  
As soon as Gerard and Lindsey were getting settled back into their apartment, Ray gave them news they definitely hadn't been expecting.   
  
Christa had gotten pregnant over the summer and she and Ray were going to be married in Jersey City before they moved to Long Beach to start a family. Not only did Ray want Gerard to be his best man and witness at the small wedding that they would be having, he also wanted Gerard to take over the comic book store.   
  
Ray and Christa's wedding was held in the community building. Gerard and Lindsey along with two of Christa's friends were the only attendees. It was short, sweet, and casual. The six ate together at one of the fancier restaurants in Jersey City as a mini wedding reception. Gerard spent the next day with Ray, signing documents and discussing horrible legal things about the store and the building and such. The day after that, Gerard saw Ray and Christa off at the airport with promises to stay in contact.   
  
Two months later, Gerard was working at the store every day and had a handful of employees: Lindsey, Frank, Mikey, and Frank's old college roommate Shaun. Gerard had gotten along well with Shaun when he saw him sober for the first time. The two were working on their own comic book together in their free time.   
  
It did take a long time for Frank to get over Jamia. Frank had claimed against that statement, but Gerard knew it was true by the way Frank would sometimes say weird things Gerard didn't understand until he realised that they were inside jokes Frank had had with Jamia. Frank did a lot more that suggested he wasn't yet over his past relationship, but Gerard tried not to think about it too much.   
  
Years later, when Gerard was cleaning out everything in his apartment to move into the new house he had recently bought with Frank, he stumbled across a small black box buried deep under a pile of clothes in his dresser drawer. He opened the box in his curiosity, and there sat one of the most gorgeous rings he had ever laid eyes on. It had a gold band and one huge, sparkly diamond set in the middle. He sighed at it, not knowing that he had kept Jamia's ring for so long. But by then it didn't really matter, so Gerard simply placed the ring in Lindsey's suitcase and continued packing.  
  
He hadn't thought about Jamia in a long time. When he and Lindsey put their apartment on the market, he noticed that Jamia's apartment was also on the market, and it appeared to have been vacant for at least a year. Gerard hadn't even known that Jamia and her friends had moved out, but the ring made all the suppressed memories come flooding back.   
  
No, Gerard told himself. Jamia's ring didn't matter anymore, not at all. It didn't matter because by then, Frank and Gerard had rings of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, also my tumblr is mychemicalwallflower.tumblr.com if anyone is interested ^-^


End file.
